


let me show you a patronus

by adorkook



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, dongwoong, dongwoong nation, gryffindor! donghyun, gryffindor! youngmin, hufflepuff! woong, i feel bad for not including woojin, i will next time, ravenclaw! daehwi, youngmin playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkook/pseuds/adorkook
Summary: idiots dongwoong having crush on each other and younghwi are done with them. also, donghyun kinda whipped





	let me show you a patronus

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3AM idk why i wrote this, clearly un-beta-ed bcs who wanna beta things at 3AM. there's also typos and errors, read at your own risk. i just couldn't sleep without making a dongwoong tag exist. but i still love woongmin
> 
> AB6IX hyung line dominashun!!

Donghyun knew that he was not being too obvious on checking out Jeon Woong who was sitting at the Hufflepuff's side during the quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor where he was supposed to cheer on his childhood best friend Youngmin who currently a seeker for Gryffindor but seemed like he really was being too obvious on checking Woong out. Jeon Woong caught his eyes and threw him the most radiant smile he ever seen in his life. 

.

"Donghyun stop being too obvious on checking out his crush challenge. Absolutely failed." Youngmin smirked as he saw the younger one waited for him at the field's entrance after the match. He walked passed Donghyun as he carried his broom and the younger quickly followed him with big steps.

His face obviously flushed red, as red as his muffler, as he tried to pick out the older's pace.

"I am not really checking out. I just-- couldn't find you back there when you were catching the snitch. It's just a mere coincidence." 

"You are 'not really checking out'. Well, guess you WERE checking him out huh? You got intention to do so." Youngmin provoked the younger again, making Donghyun's face turned one shade darker red.

"And you are blushing. 10 galleons for me then, our bet." the older stopped and reached out his hand to Donghyun as the younger grunted and gave him the coins. Youngmin smirked and teasingly said 'thank you' as the courtesy.

They took another one stair before they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. Youngmin said the secret words to the Fat Lady so that they could proceed to their room. 

"It's not my fault when he's out there, looking THAT radiant. He even smiled at me--" Donghyun said as he was taking off his robe and readying himself for shower. Youngmin also did the same thing as him and gave him a 'oh here we go again' look.

Donghyun saw his roommate's face and muttered a soft "what?!" to him.

Youngmin went to Donghyun's bed and sat on it as he's looking at him with a serious face. "Why not, you should start talk to him? This is not a friend-to-friend advice, it's a brother-to-brother advice. He's nice."

"I know he is nice. But I'm--"

"You wanna tell me that you don't know how to talk to him? I mean, you obviously knows how to talk, you got many friends than I do. What's the problem here?"

Donghyun gave Youngmin an unbelievable look. "What's the problem here? You're really asking me that after you literally told me that I'm being obviously whipped over him--"

"I didn't say you're whipped--"

"Well, LITERALLY shove it to my face..." Donghyun slowly took a seat beside Youngmin as the older pulled his shoulder and let Donghyun to lean on him.

"Hey, don't get too worked up on it. Chill, okay? I'm just messing around with you to make you actually confess it to me. It's not wrong to be whipped. It's kinda cute tho." Youngmin stroked the younger's hair and Donghyun hummed as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"Cute huh?" Donghyun looked up to find the truth in Youngmin's words and the older nodded with a warm smile.

"I said kinda. Not really cute anyway. Now, can both of us go and get our showers already? We both smell like goblin's piss and it's disgusting."

.

Youngmin sat at one of the tables in the library while waiting for Woong as they both promised that he'll help Woong to finish his Transfiguration essay but what he got here...Donghyun with his five pages long essay on Herbology.

"Hyung, you have to help me on this essay or else, Professor Han will kill me." was what Donghyun said with his uncontrollable whines to get him, or forced him, helping the poor kid in his homework, again.

While he was finishing his homework, Donghyun came and whispered to him. "Why am I seeing Jeon Woong is walking towards us or is it just my hallucination or am I under enchantment or something?"

Also whispering, "I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that Woong is meeting me today. And you might be under enchantment which I think it's from Jeon Woong's presence himself." Youngmin's mouth quirked upward as he left Donghyun and greeted Woong quietly as he didn't want any one of them to get kick out from the library.

He made Woong sat beside Donghyun and Woong cheerfully greeted Donghyun with a low volume as he pulled his chair and settled himself.

Donghyun quickly gave Youngmin a 'what is this for' look but Youngmin being Youngmin, he just shrugged it off and continued to discuss with Woong about his homework.

10 minutes passed and Donghyun suddenly packed his things up with his red face. Obviously he couldn't stay any longer. Youngmin gave him a questional look and the younger just mouthed 'we will talk about this later'. 

"I'm sorry but I need to leave now. I-I have to-- water my cactus. Bye." Donghyun was struggling with his words and gave Woong a smile before he dashed out from the library.

Youngmin shook his head as his eyes followed Donghyun's shadow till his gone. He looked back at the confused Woong as the younger fiddled with his quill.

"Why?" Youngmin asked.

Woong hummed as if he just realized he's still with Youngmin. "Nothing, it's just-- Is Donghyun hated me or--"

"Donghyun hated you? Are you insane? That's like the last thing that idiot will do." Youngmin swore he saw the younger smiled shyly as he couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Do you hate him?" Youngmin asked.

"What? No, I don't. Why would I? I just thought maybe he hated me because every time I smiled at him, he will look away or just-- run away. I just...well, he must've hated me or something--"

"Oh my god that idiot..." Youngmin muttered to himself and Woong gave him a question look. He just said nothing to him and he just shook his head again.

These two idiots are in love. I can't believe I'm seeing this.

.

"Hyung, that's not cool. Who on earth water their cactus??? Geez you idiot." Daehwi snapped after Donghyun went to him from the library and told him everything that just happened. 

He knocked his head against the table muttering stupid all over again.

"I knowwwww. But what am I supposed to do? I'm panicking--"

"Correction. Gay-panicking." Daehwi savagely cut Donghyun's word as the younger took a brief look at the older's essay. "And that's not how you write a report on Gillyweed. Here, take my notes." the young Ravenclaw handed him a stash of papers with his handwriting on it.

"Oh my God, you are much more help than Youngmin hyung. Thank you so much bud."

"You're welcome but next time, please, pretty please, come out with a more valid and logic reason if you wanna run away of embarrassment from your crush. That's your price to pay for looking at my notes."

"Yeah, whatever."

.

Woong went to the abandoned students' bathroom at the third floor to practice his patronus charm before the next charm class happened. He prepped himself with some snacks as he might stay up here long enough until dinner.

He took out his wand and pointed it away from him as he try to produce the silver spark from the tip of his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" first try and of course he failed.

"Expecto Patronum!" second try and the silver spark starting to show the shape.

"Expecto Patronum!!" third try and the silver spark turned into a cloud mist and went away but it hit one of the bathroom's door and he heard a loud thud from it.

Woong tried to defend himself as he pointed his wand ahead to the door.

"Who's in there?" no answer.

Woong tried to swallow his thick saliva. As much as he's used to the ghosts roaming around Hogwarts Castle, he still not fond of them. Especially when he's all alone up here and the sky starting to change its colour.

He gathered all the courage left in him and tried to move closer to the door and he heard someone let out a loud 'ow' as he brutally kicked the door.

"Blimey hell. I'm just trying to sleep." a familiar voice and Woong quickly walked into the bathroom and saw Donghyun was not in...a proper position. His head was upside down and he got no idea what's happening.

He quickly apologised and helped the younger to get out from the bathroom. He apologised again when Donghyun was safely standing in front of him, hair messy and a book was in his right and.

"What are you doing up here?" Donghyun carefully asked.

"Was about to ask you the same question," Woong said as he ran his eyes somewhere else other than Donghyun's face.

"I was studying for tomorrow's pop quiz and end up sleeping in there. And you?"

"I was practicing my patronus and I'm sorry, it woke you up." Woong tried to give Donghyun a smile.

"It's alright. And you were practicing patronus? Show me some." Donghyun's face lit up and Woong quickly backed away.

"I'm--not capable to do that yet. It's frustrating and thats why I'm here, practicing more...But what I got was just dusts and sparks." Woong chuckled as he sat on the floor before he laid down and looked up to the bathroom's ceilings, letting a loud sigh.

His heart suddenly did somersaults as Donghyun laid down next to him and he took out his wand. A few flicks with a mutter of 'Expecto Patronum', a silver phoenix flew across the bathroom and gracefully landed beside Donghyun before it gone with the wind.

Woong was in awe and fascinated with what he just saw. He turned his head to face Donghyun but apparently Donghyun also did the same thing and they both were looking into each other's eyes and within one move, their lips could touch.

Woong could hear Donghyun's soft breathing. His breath was softly fanning his face and he's pretty sure his face would turn redder in any time but before he could pull himself away, Donghyun moved closer and close the gap between them.

Donghyun planted a soft peck on Woong's lips.

Woong was too shocked and stunned. He couldn't move any of his limbs as every sections of his body now was facing a meltdown under Donghyun's little touch. Donghyun slowly pulled himself away and looked into Woong's eyes again. His ears were red.

"I'm sorry. It's just--"

"No it's okay. It's just...I don't know, it felt right." Woong shyly pushed his body up into sitting position and Donghyun followed him.

And again, Woong looked at anywhere else but not Donghyun. Oh God, what should he do now?

"It felt...right?" the younger's voice was heard again after a thirty seconds pause between them.

Woong slowly nodded and looked at Donghyun.

"Also, your patronus is cool too. Teach me that."

"What I got in return after teaching you?" Woong could see Donghyun's smirk formed on his face as moved closer to the older.

"Depending on how excellent you managed to teach me." and also, Woong moved into Donghyun's arm and they both share an innocent kiss as the sunset light bathed the whole bathroom walls and so did them.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is a crap, i might delete them when i realized i might drunk writing these but anyways, dongwoong nation dominashun uwu


End file.
